


A Step In The Right Direction

by TheDump



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDump/pseuds/TheDump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little venting piece that I wanted to get out</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Step In The Right Direction

\---centaurTesticles[CT] began pestering apocolypseArisen[AA] at [11:51]---  
CT: D --> Goodevening  
AA: equius why are you messaging me?  
CT: D --> I am talking to you as a way of maintaining our “friendship”  
AA: 0_0  
AA: equius our “friendship” as you put it is really not very substanitative   
AA: i appreciate the thought with the robot body  
AA: well actually no i really dont, that heart thing was weird  
CT: D --> I have already apologize, and taken beatings, numerous times for that incident  
CT: D --> Not that in some ways it wasn’t enjoyable  
CT: D --> Wait, forget I said that  
CT: D --> That is more information than you need to know  
AA: equius that is really creepy  
AA: thats the whole problem with you and your… efforts  
AA: you keep acting like you want to be friends and stuff but you seem to like the idea of me a lot more  
CT: D --> Er, could you elaborate?   
AA: youre a creepy fuck who gets off on the idea of being with a lowblood  
AA: but you act like you cant stand it and you tried to change me   
AA: now you just wander the dreambubble being a creep and hanging out with the doomed robot aradias  
CT: D --> What you say is true. I have allowed my depravity and disgusting habits  
CT: D --> They are unbecoming of someone of my standard. A true and honorable highb100d would have interacted with you minimally  
CT: D --> I failed that miserably  
CT: D --> While I would normally say death is the answer for such transgressions…  
CT: D --> It is too late for that  
AA: well… if you say you are sorry i will consider talking with you more often  
CT: D --> Alright  
CT: D --> If I was given the choice to reprimand one mistake, my second desicion would be stopping myself from making that heart. Even if it did get me that kiss  
AA: its a step in the right direction  
AA: 0u0


End file.
